


Leanan Sídhe

by TheRedHarlequin



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:50:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedHarlequin/pseuds/TheRedHarlequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid was just at some Halloween party with friends, he hadn't thought it would end up leading him down a damn rabbit hole, much less landing him in this mess. (For One Piece Halloween Fanfiction challenge)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this story has been semi-plotted out and is beta'd by the wonderful 'Aerle', with advice taken from 'SilverEternity' and 'Niji Hitomi Kabra'!
> 
> -flails- This story is my own little experiment with some genres and ideas that will later be revealed as I update (I'm writing as I go!).

Fire suddenly blazed high as a ring of robed figures gathered together in the center of a vast and forested area. Miles out, surrounding them in five places were celebrations full of souls in high spirits. Tonight, the robed figures swore, would be a night of many new beginnings and the ending of a long suffering era.

Tonight marked when magic returned to the world.

* * *

In another place in the forest, there was a soft sound of feet on moist grass as a figure looked out over the bright clearing. Eyes gazed with interest as they critically assessed the hundreds of people moving in and out of the mansion and about its grounds. The place was full of bonfires, people dressed outlandishly, and most were 'misbehaving' in a wonderful fashion.

A thin smirk lined his face. "This will do quite nicely."

* * *

Kid looked around as he walked the grounds, having left the warmth of the house to get some fresh air, away from the stifling crowds inside. He planned to go back in once he cooled off enough and made sure he wouldn't fly off the handle at the next person who bumped into him.

_'Not that they'll notice I'm even gone.'_  He thought with amusement. The redhead had said he was heading outside, but doubted anyone had heard him, Killer having been halfway into a bottle of Jack along with Wire as Heat and the others mingled on the dance-floor.

Kid took another drink from the bottle of rum he'd swiped from the open bar, listening to quiet crackling of the bonfires close by to the deserted pathway he was walking. He was just about to move closer to one of the fires when he felt a sudden chill, but he just wrote it off to being outside at this time of year, though the night had been relatively warm so far and he was now able to see his breath.

He pulled his fur coat a bit tighter around him in response to the cold, now irritated with himself for foregoing a shirt in favor of a more authentic look.

"Nice costume, Mr. Pirate.~"

The red haired man looked to the side and was surprised to see someone there as he hadn't heard anyone approach. The fair-skinned woman in front of him smiled, though it was more predatory than any smile he'd ever seen.

She looked like she wanted to eat him alive.

Kid mentally shrugged and decided to play along. "Thanks, so, what are you?"

As costumes were required for the party, Kid had come as a pirate captain, an inside joke among his group due to his nickname, and they had taken it a step further by dressing as his pirate crew. He'd ignored the jibs from the others when the only thing Kid had to actually buy for his 'costume' were the boots and shoulder spikes for his coat, everything else had been laying around his apartment, even the dagger.

"I'm whatever you want me to be."

One hairless brow rose with startled amusement. "Is that so?"

The green haired woman's smile was sensual, but somehow had a touch of something almost cruel. "That's so."

Kid wasn't too thrown by the woman's behavior, he knew despite his 'exotic' qualities he was good looking enough, and it tended to attract people of certain tastes. But as it usually got the redhead laid, he couldn't say it bothered him.

He wondered if that would be the case tonight.

The red haired man took another swallow of his drink, the bottle almost empty now. "Got a name?"

"I do." Again, her expression was flirtatious but closed.

Kid contemplated sticking around; the woman was drop dead gorgeous, with soft full curves in all the right places and skin like untouched snow, and she seemed to know she was beautiful too, confidence was admittedly a trait he had a weakness for, but...

He couldn't help feeling something was off.

"You can call me Monet,  _Mr. Kid_.~" As if sensing his indecision, she seemed to turn up the charm.

Which led her right back to creepy.

"How do you know my name?" He almost frowned, feeling slightly put off. "Well, anyway, I better get ba-"

There was suddenly a cool, near  _freezing_ , hand on his arm. The cold almost burned and it caused his mind to stall.

Monet smiled sweetly. "Why don't you stay? We could have a lot fun..."

The hand moved from his arm to his face and Kid's mind suddenly felt fogged. He faintly wondered if he had drank more than he thought, but right now the only thing he seemed able to concentrate on was how  _beautiful_  this woman was.

He tried blinking a few times very quickly, not liking the fact he couldn't  _focus_. He knew he wasn't drunk, he'd drank nowhere near his limit for that so why- "Fun?... Uh.."

He pulled back a little, something in him was sending the smallest of warnings that all the same gave him a sense of foreboding.

Two hands were on his face, framing his features delicately and she wore an expression of keen interest. "Oh? You're very strong, aren't you? You'll do wonderfully. I may even keep you around."

Kid didn't know what she said as his mind fogged once again, then almost completely blanked as cold lips placed themselves over his own.

He gasped and that same burning coldness entered his mouth, searing his tongue as arms wrapped around his waist tightly, almost trapping him.

Somehow, as the green haired woman's bare arms brushed the skin of his sides, he could have sworn he felt something like feathers.

Abruptly, the kiss ended and Monet's expression turned guarded before it melted back into that sweet smile. "Why don't you get us some drinks? It looks like you've dropped yours."

The redhead gave a slightly bewildered look at the bottle by their feet. He hadn't even noticed letting it go, hadn't heard the sound of the glass hitting a rock and cracking it. Again, there was that feeling in the pit of his stomach. "I should g-"

Lips were on his cheek and he forgot what he was going to say when she pulled back, staring into his eyes until they were all he could see.

"You're strong and I'm beginning to like you, however, I  _do not_  like to repeat myself, but I'll make this one exception for you." Again that cold sweet smile. "Go grab some drinks from the house, then come back."

Kid didn't remember moving, or walking towards the house, but he suddenly snapped back to himself with a bottle of some kind of alcohol in each hand, just a few feet from where he had been.

He was about to turn back around and just walk away when a smooth deep voice reached his ears.

"Monet left, in case you were wondering." Kid looked up and stared. "Hello."

Lips were upturned in a winsome smile. "I'm Law."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently realized that I had both chapters up on ff.net but had neglected to post the second on here! So I fixed it ^-^ Please enjoy

Law had at first frowned when he saw the cold woman, with whom he was reluctantly acquainted, approach the red haired man he had been closely observing for the last hour.

Instead of acting right away, the dark haired man had just chosen to watch and wait, interested to see what reaction the human would give.

He had been intrigued when he saw him resist Monet's 'allure', at least at first. Law couldn't fault the human for giving in soon after, the ice woman was naturally gifted with enchantment.

Having seen enough, he moved closer and made his presence known. He saw the exact moment when Monet felt him.

"He's mine." She said, eyeing him cautiously.

"No, actually, he's not." Law stepped closer, watching her fight not to move away. "Especially if you have to use more than your feminine wiles just to keep his attention. You know you won't be able to keep that up the whole night, you'll slip when the time comes to complete things. It would quite possibly end very badly for you."

The dark haired man kept his tone even and almost friendly, but it was clear that the warning was just shy of a threat. He watched her stiffen further and could see her contemplating her next move. "It is not my intention to fight this night. Tonight is a night of prosperity, no need to taint it with violence."

Despite his words, they both knew he would be more than happy to oblige any show of aggressiveness with his own. They both knew who would win.

To smooth things over, he made a peace offering of sorts. "In the house, there are many others I believe you would find suitable."

They both stared at one another for a while longer before the woman was suddenly gone.

Now, standing in front of the man, he could see he was still a little wary from the ice woman's overtures. Law glanced down and, in an attempt to distract the other, gestured to the drinks in the redhead's hands. "Would you mind?"

Eustass blinked and looked down at his own hands. "Uh... Sure, why not?" He held one out to Law.

The dark haired man smiled and stepped closer to take it from him, purposely brushing his fingertips over pale skin as he grasped the bottle. A subtle and easy flirtation.

Law popped open the top easily, then tilted his head back as he brought it to his lips. He wasted no time in turning it almost completely upside down as he took a long drink, aware of the smallest trail of liquid that slid down his throat and equally aware of the eyes locked on its journey downwards.

He finished over half the bottle of the almost sweet tasting beer before lowering it; the dark haired man wasn't a fan of the taste of the unrefined alcohol, but it served its purpose.

"I would like to apologize for Monet's behavior. She comes on a little strong, doesn't she?" He licked lips slowly. "I fear she's a bit intoxicated. It is a time where... inhibitions are lax, no?" Law wove his words with care.

Eustass seemed to be steadily relaxing bit by bit. "Whatever... I just thought- never mind. Law, right?" He didn't move to open his own drink, a different bottle than the other man's, like he had just grabbed the first things he had seen.

Law nodded. "Yes, may I ask your name? Monet did not tell me before she left."

"Kid, Eustass Kid." The redhead finally lifted his drink in the other's direction before popping the lid and taking a small sip, grimacing at the taste.

"Is it not to your liking, Eustass-ya?" At the confused look the redhead gave him, Law elaborated, a wicked thought coming to mind. "Here, try mine."

Before Eustass could refuse, the other was much closer and the drink pressing at painted lips.

The pale man seemed to hesitate before bringing his hand up and grasping the bottle as he swallowed.

Law smiled when a quarter of the beer's remaining contents disappeared and drew his hand away, letting it slide lightly down the other's bare arm.

He'd always been one to encourage a bit of hedonism.

Eustass pulled the bottle away and licked his bottom lip, eyeing the man. "Great costume." The redhead said dryly. "Nice ink though."

Law tilted his head with an indulgent smile, noting the taller man's sarcasm. He lifted a hand, slowly curling and uncurling each finger at a time, knowing he had the other's full attention. "Death comes in all forms."

"That who you're supposed to be?" Eustass asked curiously, a slow smirk making it across his face.

Law just smiled slyly in answer.

"Mmmm... Dying's looking not so bad then." The other moved a little closer to the dark haired man.

Knowing he had the redhead's attention, he leaned upwards a bit to whisper in human's ear. He made sure to turn his lips so warm moist breath washed over the shell of Eustass' ear. "Care to die a little with me?"

"Hmmm..." Eustass seemed to contemplate his answer before turning to whisper in the shorter's ear. "And what if I say yes?"

Law was thankful his face was hidden as he couldn't keep the triumph he was feeling from showing. "I will make it a night you will recount for the rest of your life." He tilted his head more to pass parted lips over a spot on the redhead's neck, letting his tongue dart out to taste the tang of salt from sweat.

The dark haired man felt the other swallow hard.

"You make big promises. You should be careful, I'll be disappointed as hell if you're all fancy talk." Law sighed as the taller man nipped one of the hoops hanging from his ear in warning.

"It will be my utmost pleasure to meet your every carnal expectation." Law wrapped his fingers tightly in some of those so very red locks, pulling lightly and making the human look at him fully. "And perhaps a few you did not know you even possessed..."


End file.
